


Healing the Wounds

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bonding, Family, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Takumi recovers from his possession, but Hinoka can't bear the weakness he had to lose himself. Both lack proper communication and need outside sources to fix their relationship in this time of war.





	Healing the Wounds

Purple flames of darkness cloaked my vision, surrounding and engulfing me as I fall into the abyss that seemed to have no end. Without anywhere to land, I fall to where this is nowhere, loneliness being my only companion as I fall deeper.

Waking up to sweat beading down my forehead and chest, tears streaming down my face. My head felt light as I peered through my blinds to the moonlight. Short waves of wind that swam through the air enveloped me.

"Takumi?" The door slid open softly, causing me to become fully awake.

"What is it Ryoma," I said in a sturdy tone.

Ryoma walked further into my room and sat on the edge of my futon, not facing me. He circled the sheets with his fingers and looked out into the plain ceiling. I sat up, my back against the wall, leaving me in my underclothes.

"I heard you yell in your sleep, was it another nightmare?" He turned to face me, and his eyes looked like they had been worn out.

I nodded and he didn't ask anymore, he merely climbed to sit next to me, our knees and shoulders touching. We stood there for hours and just talked about what happened, mainly over Corrin.

"Do you think Corrin will ever come back? It's foolish to go against two kingdoms, though, I can't be sure if Nohr is helping or not." I mumbled off and Ryoma just listened as I continued to voice my ideas and comments.

"Brother, it's nice of you to worry about Corrin, they are our sibling after all. But if we focus on vengeance and hate, we are no better than our enemies. Even in this situation, I have faith in Corrin, whether that is foolish or not of me." I turned my head from the window and faced Ryoma.

"Do you think peace is something we have already or is it something out of reach?" I asked and Ryoma placed his hand on my cheek.

"We have to find peace where we are, and instead of force, we need to use kindness and love to bring it as a reality." I laid my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

We laid down on the futon and he held me close as Ryoma continued to voice his soothing words of comfort. He rubbed circles on my back and as I fell asleep, I finally felt like I was safe.

~

"Big brother?" A gentle voice said while gently nudging me. "It's morning, would you like to eat?" My eyes slowly opened as I sat up, missing the warmth of Ryoma from last night.

Sakura was sitting on her knees, with a tray of food and juice set next to her, she looked to have been up already seeing as she was fully dressed.

"Good morning Sakura, what made you decide to make me breakfast today, one of the housemaids could have done so?" She looked askance but maintained her composure as she held that warm smile we all adored.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, I made everyone breakfast, even Ryoma before he left." Her warm smile grew more and more, causing me to catch that contagious smile.

"I'm guessing he's traveling again for more diplomatic meetings?" She nodded and I began to drink the orange juice that was freshly squeezed from a ripe fruit. "Thank you Sakura, it means a lot" I patted her head and she laughed softly.

It was a nice peaceful moment until a soft sliding of my door shocked me and Sakura as we turned to see the person at my door. Hinoka stood in the doorway, peering through the room as she spotted Sakura.

"Ah, sister! There you are-," She stopped as we exchanged looks. "I need to talk to you as soon as possible Sakura, okay?" Sakura nodded and excused herself as she apologized and walked out of the room, both of them leaving my reach.

It's been months since me and Hinoka had last spoken. A fight about Corrin, leaving me to fall victim to a darkness that enveloped me. If it wasn't for Azura, I would still be possessed by that dark force, but even Azura left us.

Hinoka was disappointed and angry with me, while everyone else was being so considerate and kind, she left me cold and alone when I needed her most.

After eating, I got dressed and walked around the castle. A nice koi pond was my only escape from my clouded thoughts. The soft ripples of the water accompanied by the falling petals of the cherry blossom trees.

I missed the sound of Ryoma's blade cutting the air, it was that time of the hour of training, Sakura tended to the garden and Hinoka flew through the sky, surveying the land and castle grounds.

Landing near the ground to me, she unmounted from her pegasus and walked towards me. With lance in hand, she took steps near me until she was behind me, her reflection peering in the shadows of the pond.

"It's training time, not leisure." Her voice sounded hard and rough, shaking me to my core. "If you want to be acknowledged as useful, then make yourself useful." Sakura came over and was nervous to talk at all.

"I-is everything alright?" Hinoka faked a warm smile towards her and nodded.

"Everything is fine sister, just wanted to talk to Takumi for a second." She walked off and mounted back on to her pegasus and flew away.

"Big brother, are you ok?" Sakura placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "I know you and Hinoka aren't on equal terms, but you guys should at least try your best to heal what has been severed."

A brisk wind shook through the skies, the warm sun beaming brightly.

"You sound like mother, it's nice to feel that same warmth from you." She smiled and hugged me, and I took her affection and gave it back to her. "If anyone can help mend these wounds, it's you Sakura, you've always been able to keep this family together."

She nodded and looked to be inspired by ideas that seemed to flow through her mind so easily.

"I'll do my best big brother!" She ran through the castle and left me to the garden, the fish, the petals, and the air.

~

The setting sun filtered through the opaque windows, maids cleaning the castle as I walked about, getting my mind off of the negative thoughts that seemed to flow easily through my head.

The dining room was empty, no cooks present, Sakura and Hinoka not being present. I continued to walk around, still trying to keep my mind off things.

Ryoma stepped through the hall, in full armor and bruises and scratches filling his face.

"Big brother!" I ran to him and he put his hand up in protest.

"I'm fine Takumi, just leave me, I need to attend to some things." He brushed past me and disappeared from reach.

Releasing a worried sigh, I continued to walk around the castle, eventually doing circles until my legs grew tired. When walking back to my room, I noticed my bow was still placed where it had been.

It was no longer the Fujin Yumi I had known, it was tainted by the same evil force that enveloped me. I could no longer wield it, I refused to even try to touch it. The scales of the bow terrifying me at the thought of falling into that darkness again.

"Big brother?" Sakura's small voice arose past the door.

"Hmmm?" I opened the door to see Sakura in an apron, a messy one, her hands with cuts and bandages covering them. "Sakura, are you alright?"

She nodded and took my hand as she led me to the dining room.

"Sakura what is it?" She shook her head and led me to room, Hinoka inside sitting already.

"I made dinner, and you two aren't leaving until you make up!" Sakura could never sound mad, but she definitely sounded serious.

The door slammed shut behind me and I slowly made my way to sit across from Hinoka. Her arms were folded as if she was irritated. When sitting down I noticed that in front of us were two hot bowls of Miso Soup.

It smelled of mother's cooking, Sakura obviously being the one who whipped this up. Every day she seemed to grow up more and more, I wish I was that smart when I was her age.

"We shouldn't let it get cold," Hinoka stated and began to eat.

Nodding in agreement, I did as well. Flooding my mouth were feelings of nostalgia as the soup tasted exactly like mothers. If I had the urge to, I would have cried right there in blissful happiness.

When l looked at Hinoka, tears ran from her face and dropped to her knees.

"Big sister?" She flinched at my words and wiped away the tears.

"Can you see how much Sakura is growing, it scares me to know that our little sister is growing up so fast, meanwhile I'm acting like the childish one and pushing everyone away, even you.......what would mother think of me now?" Tears continued to fall from her face in heavy drops.

"Hinoka, enough of that, mother would be proud to see you now, you're strong and dependable."

"But I'm not! I let Corrin get away from us yet again, Sakura is emotionally traumatized, Ryoma doesn't even talk to me anymore, and I can't even look at you without hating myself for what you were put through because of me!" She couldn't control the tears that flowed like the tide of a great ocean. "And I couldn't protect mother from her death, and you from your near death, I'm weak!"

The room grew quiet aside from her sobs.

I moved to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Are you kidding me, I'm the weak one here sister." She wiped her tears more and looked confounded. "I was the one who couldn't bring Corrin back, I was the one who wasn't there to protect mother, I'm a burden to the Hoshidan family!" Tears began to pour from my own face, and I couldn't help but want to fall apart.

"You idiot, you aren't useless, you're so strong." Hinoka began crying again, her tears mirroring my own. "I'm sorry for being so cruel to you, I just didn't want to lose you again, and I wanted us to both be strong enough to prevent something like that from happening. You were too young, but when father died, Ryoma was broken, I had to do everything for mother. And when I lost her, I broke too, I didn't want to lose you, I never want to feel that again."

We held each other in our arms and just sobbed into each others shoulders, Hinoka's warmth reminded me of mothers, in that she was caring and gentle. The room was still as we calmed down, holding on to each other like our lives depended on each other.

"What are we going to do about Corrin?" I asked and she brushed her hands through my hair like mother used to when I was a child.

"Ryoma has faith in Corrin, all we can do is have faith in both of them, it isn't our choice on what to do." I nodded and nuzzled into the warm hands that brushed my hair.

"Ryoma says we need to find peace where we are, I think this is where my peace is, with my loving family. Even though I wish nothing more than to have Corrin back, it's the people I currently have that matter the most to me. I have faith in Corrin." Hinoka cooed as she rubbed circles on my back.

"I love you Takumi, I love you so much, I hope you know that." Hinoka hugged me tightly and I wanted nothing more than to stay there forever until a sounding door erupted out moment while Ryoma and Sakura stood in the doorway.

Ah!, we weren't listening, just checking on you-" Sakura stuttered as they both made their way to us.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around us and Sakura did as well. And that was the moment when I found my strength. A warm igniting erupted in the room, and soon we all were crying, Ryoma never being one to cry.

"My siblings, you all mean the world to me, I want to establish a future where none of us have to cry anymore. I want to make a future or prosperity and happiness, and I need you all for that." Ryoma's tears were gentle and genuine.

We all nodded.

We stayed there for hours, eventually all falling asleep on each other. Ryoma's snoring waking us all up and making us depart for the night.

When entering my room, I noticed my Fujin Yumi was shining, when picking it up, it was newly formed back to its original form. This time, it felt lighter and warmer. Without even thinking, the bowstring and arrow formed, illuminating light in the room.

"Thank you Hinoka."


End file.
